User talk:The thing
Hey, The thing. Can you make me a sysop or unprotect the main page? Thanks. --Smileyface11945 21:57, 25 January 2006 (UTC) As a Weird Al fan, It will be an honor to join this new wiki! E.L. Cool 17:22, 26 January 2006 (UTC) Sup? Hey, The thing! Thanks for making me a sysop. I shall use my powers for good and for awesome. Speaking of, do you have an IRC chat client? If so, meet me in #WeirdAlWiki. Thanks again, Smileyface11945 00:57, 28 January 2006 (UTC) Custom namespaces Hey, The thing. Check out Wikicities:Help:Custom namespaces. Do we want to make "Song:" and "Album:" custom namespaces? If so, I recommend that you, as owner of the wiki, request those. --Smileyface11945 14:37, 30 January 2006 (UTC) :Maybe make a "Lyrics:" custom namespace too. How's that coming along? -- 01:09, 9 February 2006 (UTC) question How many users are there? 03:21, 6 February 2006 (UTC) :Check out , Bluebry. --Smileyface11945 22:08, 6 February 2006 (UTC) ::Ah thanks. Also, no offense, but there are a lot of red links. Ima make pages for these things. 23:00, 6 February 2006 (UTC) Rules I'm used to HRWiki. What are the different rules. Example: Guestbooks allowed. 03:33, 6 February 2006 (UTC) sysops Because you created this wiki, you should be a sysop. How do people become sysops? The 386 :He is a sysop. The second a user creats a ne wiki he or she is given complete control and full user titles (i.e.: Admin+sysop+bureaucrat+developer). E.L. Cool 04:58, 8 February 2006 (UTC) hi Hi dere the thing. Nice wiki ya got here. Bubsty 04:02, 11 February 2006 (UTC) :Woah woah Bubsty, I thought you werent going online or something. --Dantheburgerking 04:07, 11 February 2006 (UTC) Moving the site? Hi there. I just came across this place since it was posted at the Weird Al forum. Anyway, I help run a website at the moment and if it's okay with the owner of the space (who is also a big Al fan) we could move this wiki to there. It'd have no ads and would be a lot easier to search, but it would still be using the same software as this wiki and Wikipedia. If you're interested just post a message on my talk page. And just in case anyone else is planning to ask for some space, this offer is strictly limited to the Weird Al Wiki. BTW, one other thing. I notice you've uploaded a picture from weirdal.com. Sorry to say it, but Bermuda really doesn't like that. It'd be best if you removed it.--Mewrio 07:09, 13 February 2006 (UTC) Video Umm, should we add video info? 16:34, 19 February 2006 (UTC) :Yes. -- 16:38, 19 February 2006 (UTC) ::Like, visuals? 'Cause if yes... I CALL SMELLS LIKE NIRVANA!!! 16:42, 19 February 2006 (UTC) :::OK Yea. -- 16:43, 19 February 2006 (UTC) ::::So, like, Visuals:Smells Like Nirvana? Is that how to do it? 16:45, 19 February 2006 (UTC) :::::Lemme try to make a template to help out... 16:47, 19 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::Hey, um, I can't edit the Inputboxes page, so, will you add a Visuals section onto it? 17:09, 19 February 2006 (UTC)